The present invention is directed to a process for providing to a consumer (at home or away from home) quantifies of ready-to-drink fresh brewed coffee. The consumer may customize a selection of coffee based upon his/her taste preferences and the serving of fresh-brewed coffee will be provided almost Immediately to the consumer.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method in which information is collected from a consumer regarding certain quantity, taste and strength preferences of the consumer. The information collected will be used to customize a suitable coffee beverage for the individual consumer. The means for dilution of the coffee extract is linked to the information system so that a coffee extract which has been recently (in the past several minutes and no more than 48 hours) brewed is diluted according to the individual consumer""s strength preferences. The xe2x80x9cdelayed dilutionxe2x80x9d aspects of the present invention are used to accommodate the individual consumer""s taste preferences by utilizing multiple varieties of roast and ground coffee types in the system, and by using the undiluted extract to mix/dissolve other beverage compounds or flavors to make cappuccinos, lattees, etc., with minimal dilution to the final beverage.
By providing a high volume, fresh-brewed coffee making apparatus and dispensing successive servings of coffee, the invention is particularly desirable in the restaurant, (especially fast food) environment, as well as commercial and industrial settings (office buildings, workplaces, hospitals, and the like, with large waiting areas). The Intent Is to brew and hold the fresh brewed coffee extracts in quantities sufficient to satisfy demand, without the necessity of making large quantities of coffee extracts and then storing them in several containers and eventually discarding the deteriorated old brew.
This invention may also be used in household environments where it may be desirable to make several different types of finished coffee products tailored to the taste preferences of several household members. Because these many variations may be made from earlier, initial brews, the variations can be provided immediately upon the selection of each individual""s customized product.
Much study has been given to the most satisfactory way to brew roast and ground coffee and it is a fact that an excellent grade of coffee (property grown and optimally roasted) can be effectively ruined for consumption by improper methods of preparation. In general, a high quality and most satisfying coffee drink is obtained only when it possesses fine aroma, delicacy of flavor, and fullness of body, as well as warmth and stimulating character.
Also importantly, many consumers have come to appreciate the many various options available with respect to coffee products (e.g., variations in strength, variety type, creaminess, flavors) and there are a wide variety of coffee options. However, especially in a commercial/industrial setting (restaurant, fast/food industry, workplace, hospitals), there are many hurdles (space, difficulty, time, inconvenience) to be overcome in delivering, especially on demand, the preferred choice of coffee to a wide range of consumers. Additionally, most individual households comprise family members with various taste preferences; heretofore, it has been, at best, cumbersome and bothersome to address individual preferences, and would generally require many different brewing cycles and many different receptacles to accommodate mixing. It would be desirable to employ one (or at least a minimal number on brewing process in a single countertop station to efficiently accommodate various taste preferences in a household environment. Coffee beverages comprise an aqueous solution of the water-soluble (and sometimes insoluble) constituents of the roasted and ground beans of the tree of the family Rubiaciae. There are many varieties of this plant, but the two having the most significance commercially is Caffee arabica and Caffea canephora (robusta).
Almost universally, the extract is brewed by contacting the roasted and ground coffee with hot water at a temperature from moderately-below boiling to moderately-above boiling, for a predetermined brewing time, separating the extract (including the solutes) from the insolubles, and consuming the resulting beverage.
Brewing methods can generally be categorized in three broad groups: (1) single-pass infusions in which the water is percolated or pumped through the roasted and ground coffee (which may partially serve as its own filter) then filtered through a metal, paper, or cloth sieve; (2) percolation methods which recycle the extract through one or more volumes of grind consecutively, in either a co-current or countercurrent flow, before the extract is siphoned off at the requisite strength; and (3) batch-slurry methods in which a fixed volume of coffee is mixed with a fixed volume of water in a brewing vessel, permitted to steep with or without agitation, then filtered or mechanically separated to produce the extract
Some currently available beverage brewing devices provide essentially instantaneous hot water to brew beverages in a short amount of time. These devices typically have a hot water reservoir which maintains a volume of water at a predetermined temperature. A cold water fill tube is attached inside the reservoir, one end close to, but not abutting, the bottom of the hot water reservoir, of a separate cold water reservoir or basin positioned above the heated reservoir. A hot water discharge tube has one end positioned in the hot water reservoir near an outlet zone generally at the top of the hot water reservoir. Another end of the discharge tube delivers hot water transported through the tube to a beverage brewing substance in order to produce a brewed beverage concentrate.
In order to brew a beverage in a beverage brewing device as described above, cold water is poured into the basin. The cold water flows through the cold water fill tube and accumulates at the bottom of the hot water reservoir due to temperature variations between the cold and hot water. The hot water is displaced by the cold water and moves upwardly towards the top of the hot water reservoir, which is sealed by a cover, and through the hot water discharge tube. Upon being dispensed into a beverage brewing substance, the hot water and beverage brewing substance create a brewed beverage concentrate. (For examples of representative instantaneous hot water beverage brewing apparati, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,201 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,871 to Anson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,714 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,752, both to Brewer.)
Dilution of the brewed concentrate is necessary in order to prevent the brewed concentrate from being too strong as well as preventing an additional manual step of diluting the concentrate after it has been brewed. Dilution of the brewed concentrate is achieved by feeding additional water from the basin to either the brewing funnel and allowing it to pass through the coffee grounds or the area between the inner brewing funnel and the outer brewing funnel.
Equipment for brewing beverages such as coffee and the like have typically been of the xe2x80x9csingle stationxe2x80x9d type, in which an empty carafe or pot is positioned on a heating element below a receptacle or brewing funnel which contains a measured quantity of dry beverage-making material, e.g. roast and ground coffee. Hot water is then passed through the material to extract the essential oils, flavor and body that make up the beverage, and then drains downwardly through an opening in the funnel into the pot or carafe. If and when a second pot or carafe of beverage is needed, the first must be moved to a separate heating element or plate.
Although such prior beverage brewers work satisfactorily for making relatively small quantities of beverage, in restaurants and other commercial and institutional establishments, there is a continuing need for equipment to make large quantities of coffee, but be able to instantaneously accommodate the taste preferences of a wide variety of consumers; furthermore, this equipment must be easy to use and relatively automatic so as not to require an unreasonable amount of personal attention during the brewing cycle. The needs of restaurants, institutions and other commercial establishments are of particular concern in regard to equipment for brewing and making an acceptable cup of coffee to an individual consumer, given the limitations of space, labor, and time.
It is necessary to provide equipment which requires minimum maintenance by the employees. It is imperative to provide equipment which will make a sufficient volume of brew to meet the customer demands without over-producing, but in adequate quantities which can be replenished within a reasonable time with minimum attention by the employees. Additionally, and preferably, the equipment should be compact
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a coffee-brewing process which will allow a consumer to customize their preferred variety of coffee from a virtually endless selection of possibilities; the process of the present invention will provide an individually customized serving of coffee beverage delivered hot and ready to drink on demand by the consumer.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved process for providing an individually customized fresh brewed coffee beverage on demand by a consumer, in a wide range of variety and strength.
It is a further object of the present Invention to provide a brewing process for making relatively large quantities of fresh brewed coffee beverages (in particular customized as to desired variety, body, character and/or strengths) as chosen by multiple individual consumers just prior to their consumption. Said process is easy to use by the consumer or other individual (i.e., restaurant wait staff) obtaining the customized beverage. Further, maintenance of the equipment requires only a small amount of personal attention by the owner/operator of the equipment
It is another object of the present invention to provide such brewing apparatus which is particularly useful for providing coffee according to individual consumer selection, but in large, commercial or institutional quantities.
A general object of the present invention is to utilize xe2x80x9cdelayed dilutionxe2x80x9d of a concentrated extract to provide a beverage brewing system which immediately (upon customer selection) provides selective dilution (based on individual consumer""s selections) of a fresh brewed coffee extract after the extract has been allowed to brew and held as an extract before dilution.
These and other objects of the present invention are set forth more clearly and fully in the following detailed description of the invention described herein.